Found love in a hopeless place:The Mental Hosptial
by Kendall.loves.himm
Summary: This is an Oswald Cobblepot story(this will be written in Gina's pov..mostly) will he find someone that understands him.Will he loose her or will the bad guy get a happy ending ?(My 1st writing a fanfiction be nice please
1. Chapter 1 : Innocent

Oswald Cobblepot story will he find someone that understands he loose her or will the bad guy get a happy ending ?(My 1st writing a fanfiction be nice please.)

unknown pov

My name is Gina meaning queen in English and Italian since i am half of both my mom thought it fit well.I am 21 year's old and have been locked up in arcume mental hospital since i was 13 my "step father framed me for my own mother's death he was a cop so it was pretty easy.I did not really talk much unless Doctor strange or doctor peebody make me tho they often just take my note books and read them as i sit quietly in the office.I don't really have much to write about just the topical drama i see here and how i am blue eyes i follow everything the new's and press can get on him.(Doctor strange)"Gina i don't have much time to see you today so let's skip you not talking and me fishing for what's going on inside you're head if you open up no treatment today okay." (Me)"I am well enough doctor if nothing worried for blue is being hunted down i hope they don't find him."He writes something down giving me a puzzled look.(Doctor strange)"I know i have asked you this before and got no is blue eyes and why do you feel so attached to him ?"I smile and look out the window and grab a cup of tea and walk back to my seat.(Me)"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot AKA:The Penguin,And well i believe in him he seam's like a strong willed man,Clever and very handsome and well dressed if you must know it's more then just a silly crush."He nods and gives me a sad smile.(Doctor Strange)"No need to worry about him Gina for he is here that's why i don't have much time you would like once he is settled in i can have you too interact.I believe putting you to into a room together would be interesting to see no need to thank me dear after all you are one of my favorites now you may leave"I nod give a kind smile and leave i am the only word that dose not have people follow me around.I behave and know the rules and i have been around for years a practically run this place that and Strange keep's tabs on me threw the camera's.I already had dinner so i head to the rec room i sit by the Tv and take the remoat from A-18 i never bother with name's just there ID number.I put on some romance movie after it was over i went to the bookshelf to read


	2. Chapter 2 : Duck Duck Penguin ?

I was in the rec room off to the side watching start of group.I zoned out until i see Oswald he looked passed out they put him in the chair and then they started a game of duck duck i could not understand what came next how Oswald reacted had he broken that easy ? I just don't understand this is it an act or is his "treatment that extreme"I can't help but make a discussed noise when he flaps his arm's everyone look's at me.(Miss.P)"What Gina ?"I stand up and walk over to her and Oswald.(Me)"I just can't understand it Oswald Cobblepot the king of Gotham broken already ?"She smiles and shakes her head no at just keep's looking at me with a shocked and confused face.(Me)"I am a fan i mean no disrespect it has less to do with who you are as a person and as to what the hell they are doing here i am sorry."I walk over to my table and pick up my note book and write"Blue eyes how i have watched you from a far,Thinking how you and those beautiful eyes will get far,Tho here you are in this place,Now i have met you face to face,Eyes as deep and lost as the sea where Penguin's thrive,Blue eyes be strong of will please don't let this place make you're mind ill,Don't let the soul brake blue eyes."I close my note pad and walk to the book shelf i was about to go back to my table when E-05 stopped me he was wide hard to get around he was whispering something or other about book's being the gate to hell.(Me)"For the last time E-05 stop with the whole book's are out to tarnish the world just because you can't read."I walk around him and walk to my table and sit down already reading the book i picked i got into my reading i did not notice people coming and going not even Oswald for once i did not want to think about i do get up then i notice my note book is gone i ask one of the guys on the floor to look into it for me.I would look for it but i notice it is dinner time i just got my food when i am told to grab my tray and see Doctor strange's office he opens the door and ask's me to sit and eat my food he wait's until i start eating to talk.(Doctor strange)"Good new's Gina a few week's from now there will be a hearing to see to you're release i believe you served your time and you have become very stable."Wow i knew good behavior would pay off after all these year's the time has come i could be free.I just wish blue eyes could get out too he may be broken and i may be mad it was that easy for it to happen but i will always care deeply for Oswald Cobblepot.

(I am sorry i still don't get this webpage yet but i am doing my best and sorry i am not the best writer but i enjoy doing it so lol i did ask to be nice lets keep it up please?)


	3. Chapter 3 :Go fish

My note book is still missing.I am so pissed off last time my book got lost the ginger took it he made fun of that Oswald is here i can't have him come across it,I won't handle him thinking I am a freak.I was walking down the hall way when i bumped into someone i look up to see Doctor strange he helped me off the ground then i noticed he was holding my book i pointed to it and he handed it to me.(Me)Who had it where was it."(Doctor strange)"I would rather not tell you last time you punched someone in the face...not that you would do it this time tho you won't be happy...I found it under Oswald Cobblepot's bed"And of all thing's to happen it had to be this oh god he know's.(Me)Thank you doctor if you will excuse me i wish to put this in my room then i will head to the rec room since i have no appointments or anything do I ?"He look's at the other papers he has.(Doctor strange)No you don't that's fine have a good day Gina."I put my note book in my room and head to the rec room he was there he did not notice me come in so i sit in the corner.i started to shuffle some card's that were there.(Oswald)Hello my Queen how are you friend ?"I look up to see Oswald pulling out a chair next to me.(Me)My Queen ? i would be better if not for you invading my privacy."He look's dumb founded.(Me)Doc S found my note book in you're room fun read's ? (Oswald)"Well Gina mean's queen right and my queen sound's better then my Gina tho there one of the yes you are a wonderful writer for some reason i found myself "jelly" of blue eyes until i found out it was me...I won't say sorry for reading it because now i know i am not the only one that like's the other..."I look at him shock across my face did he just say he like's me too i blush and bite my lip.(Me)"Umm...wow sorry i just did not expect that...why?"He then chuckles and i find it so adorable.(Oswald)Why do i like you well you are drop dead beautiful no joke like model pretty.I am more surprised that you like me i also like that you speak you're mind and i can tell you are clever and that you will be someone powerful one day."I blush more and smile(Me)"Thank you want to play a game of cards and get to know each other ?"(Oswald)"Sounds good to me can we play go fish?"I nod and pass out the cards we play the game and talk about our lives he is the 1st to believe i am not a killer.


	4. Chapter 4 :Free king trapped queen

I was not sure how it happened but i found myself in a closet getting dressed after Oswald nook were each other's 1st of corse i wish it was more romantic but it was was walking to his room alone when he bumped into me he told me he was free to leave but he wanted to say ended fucking in the broom closet he was a good lover genital at 1st then rough he was pretty gifted if you know what i mean we fucked 3 times before he left.I just hope i get out soon and can be with my king again.I head off to bed and let my tear's fall.I found and lost my soul mate i just hope to be with him again.5 weeks after he left i got a letter."My queen I miss you and hope this letter find's you well.I don't know where i wanted to start when.I got out so i thought to seek refuge with my dear friend Edward it's a tight squeeze,But i will find my own place soon enough big enough for us me back my love -Oswald Cobblepot. I.I wrote back to him right away. "My king i miss you too,I am well enough very tired these days they changed me med's they make me hearing was yesterday they told me i am free to go in 7 mouths i can't wait to see you my love."I gave the letter to strange then went to the rec room i started to feel sick and hot i sat down at a table and put my head down on the cool metal room spin's and i feel myself fall to the floor,I wake up to a beeping noise i turn and next to me a see a Barbra i kinda knew her i heard about her coma but i did not know she was a few moment's Doctor strange and Miss Peebody come in and stand by the bed looking over paper's.( )"It seam's you are pregnant Queen,the lack of eating and the med's you were on is not good for you're body.I need to ask you who the father is ?"I smile and rub my belly i look up and smile at strange.(Me)"I am having my soul mate's baby doctor."He nod's his head in understanding.(Doctor strange)"Twin's Queen you are having twin's,So Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is the father now you need special care you will be staying between the medical bay and a privet room."I nod my head and they leave the room soon Peebody comes back with a pill for me to take water and dinner it's better then what you would get in the cafeteria.I ask her for my note book and pen and debate if i should tell Oswald we never talked about it could not be very safe to be having his child if people found out he was the father her and the baby's could be hurt.i try to write it out."Dear Oswald it has only been a day since my last letter went i have some new's to tell you,I am pregnant if you don't want to have children we could have them them we are expecting twins.I would love to have you're children but i want to be with you more i love you so much Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot please respond to me-Love Queen"That was the truth and i knew he should have it i try a different note "Dear Oswald i have found another with in reach so i wish to tell you i am no longer in love with see i am pregnant with his children,twins and we want to be a you for being my 1st love-Queen."For the last letter if i sent it i would have to wait a mouth or two and not respond to his letter's.I pick one of the letters and put my plan into action


End file.
